Physicians have long relied on intrapartum fetal surveillance for an early warning of complications arising during labor. The ultimate goal of fetal monitoring is to prevent damage to the most vital and sensitive organs, such as the brain and the heart, by detecting a decreased oxygen supply to these organs before the onset of cell damage. Some causes of fetal hypoxia are umbilical cord compression, placental insufficiency or hypertonia of the uterus. Early examples of fetal monitoring are intermittent auscultation of fetal heartbeat, electronic monitoring of fetal ECG and heart rate, and scalp blood pH. These techniques are based on the assumption that fetal hypoxia, leads to fetal acidemia and also to specific pathologic fetal ECG and heart rate patterns. These indirect techniques, however, are unsatisfactory because it is only after hypoxia has occurred for some time that it is reflected in adverse changes in the heart rate or blood pH.
More recently, fetal assessment has evolved to the direct measurement of fetal oxygen status using pulse oximetry. Pulse oximetry instrumentation, which provides a real-time measurement of arterial oxygen saturation, has become the standard of care for patient vital sign monitoring during anesthesia and in neonatal and adult critical care. A pulse oximetry system consists of a sensor attached to a patient, a monitor, and a cable connecting the sensor and monitor. The sensor typically has red and infrared light emitting diodes that illuminate a tissue site and a photodiode detector that measures the intensity of that light after absorption by the pulsatile vascular bed at the tissue site. From these measurements, the oxygen saturation of arterial blood can be calculated.